


Friday Movie Nights

by cinnamonears



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, just being friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonears/pseuds/cinnamonears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: will you write me a short fanfic about a Friday night in the TARDIS with Amy, Rory, and the Doctor? doing whatever they do when they’re just chilling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Movie Nights

The Doctor is fiddling around under the control panel. She can see Rory in the next room over, because the TARDIS has been flighty with the room layouts today; he’s idly flipping through channels on the television that Amy can’t stand to watch because she recognizes nothing on it. There’s no real sense of time within the TARDIS, because even if it’s Sunday, it might be Tuesday wherever they land, but Amy and Rory both liked to keep track. Today was Friday, or as “Friday” as it could be on a time machine, but despite being one of the very best days of the week (in the Doctor’s opinion too, she could remember him saying so), they were all lazing about the TARDIS. She didn’t question it. The last planet they’d visited had almost gotten them all killed by the neurotoxins in the water supply, and the Doctor tended to sulk about for days after either of his companions had a near-brush with death. Amy had confronted him about it once, and he’d become so sullen that she’d avoided looking him in the eyes for days. 

It was generally a good idea to steer clear of angsty Doctor. 

Since badgering him was out, she turned to Rory instead. He looked just as bored as she felt and dropped the remote with a soft plop onto the couch as she seated herself next to him. “Intergalactic Techno Time isn’t even on.” He informed her with a small sigh.

“Intergalactic Techno Time? You’re not telling me you actually watch these shows?” Amy scrunched both her eyebrows together in her very best look of skepticism.

Rory looked like a mix of chastised and defiant. “It’s a show about future technology. Well, not future for them, but future for us. It’s really good.”

She had the good graces to just look amused. “Alright, fine, but I’m not watching whatever rubbish you’ve got running now, so I hope it isn’t some precious program you’ve been waiting to see.” Her husband gave a gesture that clearly said ‘be my guest’, and she eagerly hopped from her seat on the couch cushion to swoop upon the rows upon rows of DVDs that lined the walls. Most of them belonged to the Doctor; though the TARDIS translated the titles, they were still largely foreign and, well, alien in nature. It took a bit of scanning to find something familiar, but she came away victorious with an old copy of Titanic, which she popped into the DVD player.

The TARDIS was even kind enough to dim the lights.

Whether he realized they were gone and just didn’t care or whether he merely hadn’t noticed they were gone, the Doctor didn’t join them until they were well into the movie. The ship had already began to sink, and Amy was curled into a ball and pressed against Rory, her hand covering her mouth in an expression that clearly conveyed distress. It didn’t take long to put two and two together; if she hadn’t been so engrossed in the movie, she might’ve swatted at him when he’d dropped onto the couch next to her. “You’re not crying already, are you Pond?”

“Shut up.” She snapped in response, breaking her concentration long enough to simultaneously glower at him and cuddle further into Rory’s shoulder.

“You’re supposed to cry at the end.” The Doctor examined the screen with shrewdness. “Besides, this isn’t even what happened. I should know, I was there. For both of them, actually. This one and the space one.” He paused for the effect of the latter half to sink in. When it failed to impress either of his companions (Amy just gave him a stony glare), he soldiered onwards with a tone that was much sulkier. “There wasn’t even a Jack and Rose on the ship. Not like those too anyway. I suppose there technically was, but they were with me, and I am almost completely positive that nothing like this happened. They did stand at the front of the ship, but that was to help me direct the airflow patterns that had been channeled by the-”

“Doctor.” Amy directed her voice in the most pointed way she could manage, laced with venom. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll be quiet.”

A few more minutes passed, and the boat sank even deeper in water. Rose ran desperately to save the love of her life. Jack did his best to prove he was an honest man.

“I prefer the version released in 3042, actually. That was a great year for Earth, you know, there was another stunning movie released called Supernova of the Heart,” Amy glared at him, and he misinterpreted, “I know, the title is terrible, but the movie really is one of the very coolest, oh look, I think I have it…" The Doctor bounced from his seat and obnoxiously crossed in front of the screen (admittedly not a difficult task, since the screen was quite large) over to the DVD collection once more. "I know it’s here somewhere…”

“Doctor.”

“Yes, Pond?”

“Either sit down and watch this movie with us, or get out.”

He shook a movie case at her. “Only if we get to watch my movie next.”

Amy did an excellent job of rolling her eyes. “If you manage to stay quiet for the next thirty minutes, which I think is physically impossible for you, then I guess we will.” She ignored his pout as he sat back down.

Next to her, Rory let out a sigh. “Finally.”


End file.
